Mornings
by Nasexsavkifs
Summary: Saix wakes up and finds himself in his Superior's bed, naked. All the other nobodies wonder why he is running so late.
1. Chapter 1

Saix woke up and found himself in a large bedroom he knew he'd never been in before. He looked up at the ceiling and saw that there was a giant Organization XIII symbol. He also figured out that he had no clothes on, and his body was aching all over. The time on the alarm clock read 11:52 a.m. Saix looked to the side of him and saw Xemnas lying sideways next to him, obviously asleep. He, too, was naked.  
'...what did i do with the Superior last night?'  
Ah yes, now he remembered. The feeling of the Superior's lips against his own, his delicious taste, and the quick thrusts that felt too good for words. It gave Saix tingles just thinking about their passionate encounter. And then he heard Xemnas stir in his sleep. Saix turned around quickly to see what was up, but Xemnas simply just moaned quietly and continued to sleep.  
'That look in his eye. It's so... enticing...'  
Saix found himself looking into Xemnas's amber eyes, which, to some, may seem frightening, but to Saix, they were... gorgeous. The different shades of orange made them look like a beautiful sunset. Xemnas's eyes opened slowly and now he was looking into the yellow eyes of The Luna Diviner. He grinned lazily.  
"Good morning, my darling Moon-cub".  
Saix blushed, "W-what did you just call me"?  
"Jeez, Saix. I thought your hearing was better than that", he joked, "I called you 'my darling moon-cub'. Don't you like it"?  
"Hardly".  
Xemnas simply laughed and then grinned mischievously at Saix, "You know, you were quite the tiger last night. I guess that's why they call you the 'beserker'".  
Saix chuckled, "Well, you weren't so bad yourself".  
"Oohhhhh", Xemnas feigned surprise.  
Saix rolled his eyes and turned around so that he was sitting on the edge of the bed, "If you don't mind, I'll be getting dressed now", he said as he got up out of bed, noticing the ache that was lingering in his legs.  
"Oh? Why not stay in here and continue your 'mission', sweet-ass"? He pinched Saix's left butt cheek.  
Saix blushed bright red and stammered, "I-I can't..."  
"Suuurrrrreeee you can", Xemnas pressed his lips against Saix's shoulder blade.  
Saix found all his thoughts vanishing like the wind and the only thought was of Xemnas's lips. After a moment, Xemnas pulled Saix back into bed and pressed his hot lips against Saix's. Saix moaned into the kiss and opened his mouth to let in Xemnas's wandering tongue. Saix entangled his fingers in Xemnas's hair, effectively deepening the kiss. They made out for a while, that was until the need for oxygen overcame them.  
"You know what, I don't think I ever want you to leave my bed", Xemnas purred.  
"B-but Sir! The missions! What about the others"?  
"What they don't know won't hurt them. And as for your mission, I've got a special one in mind for you right now", he grinned seductively.  
Saix returned the seductive grin, "Yes, Superior".

Meanwhile, in the Grey Room, everyone was still waiting for Saix to hand out their missions for the day. It wasn't like him to be late.


	2. Chapter 2

Meanwhile, in the Grey Room, everyone was still waiting for Saix to hand out their missions for the day. It wasn't like him to be late.  
"Where the hell is he?! It's been like 3 hours"! Xaldin exclaimed.  
Zexion tried to calm him, "Relax, will you? He will arrive".  
Xaldin mumbled something incoherent and continued to wait, just like everyone else.  
And then another hour passed, which was when Xigbar suddenly stood up quickly.  
"Screw waiting for X-Face! How 'bout we go looking for him"?  
Everyone cheered in agreement and Xaldin, Axel, Demyx, Roxas and Larxene got up and joined him. The six of them proceeded out of the Grey Room and made their way down the empty hallway. So far, they had checked the Addled Impasse, Alter of Naught, and the obvious Saix's bedroom. And then, after long minutes of searching, they finally came across Xemnas's bedroom.  
"Do you really think he's in here"? Xaldin questioned.  
Xigbar shrugged, "I dunno. But it's certainly worth checking".  
Xigbar tried opening the door, but found that it was locked.  
"Ah, dammit! It's locked", he rounded on Roxas, "Would you mind doing the honors"?  
Roxas nodded and, summoning his keyblade, he unlocked the door. When he opened it, the sight that greeted them was truly horrifying. There, occupying the large king-sized bed in the middle of the room, were Xemnas and Saix, in a position you were likely to find in 'Kama Sutra'. As soon as the two lovers saw that they had an audience, they screamed and quickly covered up, while the six onlookers all screamed in horror, all except Demyx, whose view was blocked by everyone else.  
"AARRRGGGHHHH! MY EYES! MY BEAUTIFUL EYES!" Axel screamed.  
"AT LEAST YOU HAVE A PAIR! UNLIKE ME! NOW I HAVE NO EYES, 'CAUSE I'M GONNA HAVE TO BURN MY REMAINING ONE!" Xigbar screamed back.  
"OH GOD! PLEASE! HAVE SOME DECENCY"! Xaldin exclaimed.  
"OOOOOOHHHHHHH! This is going on Deviantart"! Larxene shrieked gleefully as she snapped a photo.  
"What's going on?! What's going on"?! Demyx panicked. He tried jumping up and down to see what all the commotion was about, but with no success.  
Roxas's eyes were wide in pure fear. There's absolutely so way he'll ever be able to burn this out of his memory, even if Namine tried to help him with it. They all ran out, pulling an annoyed Demyx along with them and leaving the door open.  
Xemnas rubbed his eyes in sheer frustration, "God dammit. Can't we have some privacy for once in our non-existant life"?  
Saix sighed, "Apparently not".  
"You should probably get dressed and face them. You're gonna have to give them their missions sooner or later".  
Saix groaned and got up out of bed, quickly getting dressed.

Xigbar and the gang were all gathered around in the Grey Room, trying to forget all that just transpired.  
"Oh, I don't think I'll ever be able to get that out of my memory", Roxas sighed.  
While they were all talking about it, they noticed Saix limping into the room. Axel grinned devilishly.  
"Oh, hey there Saix! Rough night, huh"?  
"Shut up, VIII", Saix glared, "Anyway, I'd like you all to forget about what you just saw and get on with your missions".  
"Oh, I don't know if we can do that", Xaldin complained, "You've now got it etched in our memories".  
"What happened"? Demyx whined.  
"Never you worry", Saix growled, "Now I suggest you all collect your mission reports and complete your missions".  
Everyone unenthusiastically collected their mission reports and portalled of, Saix secretly blushing behind them.


End file.
